Life Skills
by LylexiaMiantra
Summary: Full Summery Inside!  At the start of the year the students of Hogwarts notice a new class on their timetable.  Will trouble ensue?
1. Life Skills: Preface

_(_A/N: Hello All, As some as you read this is may sound familiar. I used to have this story posted under a different name, and have done some major editing. So welcome back to all who remember it from before, and Welcome to all the new readers.

**Summery:** At the start of the Seventh Year term, the student's of all four houses have noticed a new class on their timetables. At first glance the Golden Trio of Gryffindor shrug the class off as a new muggle studies class, but upon their first lesson they realize that a giant pressure and responsibility were about to be placed on them with the fact that their all about to be parents. Read and enjoy as the Seventh Year population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry face the joy's and upsets of becoming teen parent's.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters, places, or many ideas, that right is with the author.

WARNING WARNING WARNING

This chapter is SHORT! I know this is short, it is just a small preface. Because I know this is short, I am posting Chapter one directly with this one. Enjoy!

**Life Skills**

** Preface**

Dark, chocolate brown eye's searched the Great Hall slowly, searching for a flash of silvery blond hair, that would signal the arrival of her partner. Taking a few step's in she heard behind her, the soft, yet commanding voice call her name:

"Granger?"

Turning slowly she took in the appearance Draco Malfoy, and involuntarily hugged the fluffy, gold encased, pillow closer to her protruding mid-drift. He was dressed in his customary black robes, with his Slytherin green and silver tie peeking at the opening at the top. Her eye's were full of anticipation, while his held slight agitation. It was ridiculous, even after all these weeks, to still not have gotten used to the idea, that what was happening, really happening.

Coming toward her, he gripped her upper arm and lead her amidst her fellow classmates, and their significant others. It was strange, seeing her classmates like this. All of the seventh year girls were supporting large protruding bellies that shouted to anyone that saw them that they were with child. After several moments, Malfoy stopped, having found a space in the great hall to which they could sit, stretch out, and await the arrival of their Lamaze instructor.

Beside them sat Hannah Abbot, and her partner Seamus Finnagan. Seamus had taken up residence behind Hannah, creating a cradle for her to lean back against with his legs'. They sat quietly, with Seamus gently rubbing her middle. Smiling Hermione began a small conversation with Hannah, while Draco pulled the pillow from her arms, and began making a place for her, similar to that of their neighbors.

When he was ready Draco tilted his head toward Hermione, and she slowly lowered herself, still chatting with Hannah about the ups and downs of pregnancy, and their feelings of anticipation, fear, and anxiety about how they would manage everything that was going to be required of them this semester.. With one hand resting on her swollen middle, back leaning against the one person she never thought she'd ever even have to much of a conversation with, let alone have a child with, amongst her fellow classmates who were also expecting, Hermione's mind began to wander back to exactly how this had come to happen.

END

(**A/N: Now I know this was incredibly short, and don't worry, all other chapter's will be longer. Because of the length of this one however I will be posting the First Real Chapter with it. I hope everyone enjoys and Reviews! Until next Chapter!) **

**```Lyli**


	2. The Change on the TimesTable

**A/N: **Welcome back readers! Since this is the first real chapter, and it was posted with my Preface, all rules apply as to the preface to this one! Read on! And as always, REVIEW!

-Lyli

**Disclaimer:** My name is Lylexia, and the author of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling. You do the math.

Life Skills

Chapter 1

The Change on the Timetable

It was the second day of term, and as usual Hermione Granger, Gryffindor seventh year, was up before anyone else in her dorm room. Quietly she'd padded across the room to the bathroom, showered, and dressed in her newly bought, crisp, Hogwarts uniform and robes, before pinning her bright, freshly polished 'Head Girl badge just under the Gryffindor crest. Now she sat on her bed, freshly made, (as it would be wrong to leave it for the house-elves when she had so much time on her hand's) and began slipping her textbook's into her buttery soft, leather, black bag, (a gift from her parents bought in Diagon Alley, that would allow it's user to carry up to 10 books, without the weight). Then she glanced at her watch, time for breakfast.

Tossing the bag over her shoulder, as she wanted to be prepared to get to her first class, whichever one it may be, after receiving her timetable at breakfast, she entered the small hallway at the top of the stairs. Just outside the room she reared back on the door handle, and slammed it shut leaving a resounding _bam_ in it's awakening.

For the past two year's Hermione had been finding these small, simple way's of waking her dorm-mates after leaving the room. Her dorm-mates appreciated it, so Hermione felt no qualms about doing it. Stepping away from the door, after hearing the soft shuffling inside that signaled that her roommates were now awake, she made her way toward the Great Hall, taking her time, as she had woken up extra early this morning, due to the excitement of the start of term.

Hermione encountered no one during her trek downstairs, so she wasn't surprised to find when she entered the Great Hall that only a few early morning stragglers had managed to arrive. She seated herself at the far end of the Gryffindor table, and served herself a healthy serving of eggs, bacon, and a slice of slightly buttered toast. After pouring herself a tall glass of milk, she pulled _The Standard Book __of Spells (Grade 7)_ by Miranda Goshawk, out of her bag, propped it up on the table, and began reading as she ate her breakfast.

Slowly more and more students trickled into the Great Hall, some rubbing sleep from their eye's, and some, mostly the First Years, bright eyed and full of wonder. Harry and Ron, Hermione's best friend's since first year, were one of the last student's to enter the dining area, and soon they were seated across from their bushy haired friend, piling their tray's with an array of food.

Hermione stared at the pile in which was quickly diminishing as they shoveled it into their waiting mouths, and raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly you two, you act like you haven't eaten in week's!" she reprimanded softly.

"Werf sobry Herfminione, bught werf hundgreuy" came Ron's response through a mouthful of eggs, most of which, had during his unintelligible apology, ended up on Hermione and her book. With a look of disgust she brushed herself, and her book off, before slipping it back in her bag.

Harry who had muttered a soft, "Say it, Don't spray it", continued eating, at a slower pace than his redheaded companion. Ron, who looked on the verge of apologizing again around a mouthful of bacon this time, stopped at Hermione's fierce look.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to chastise him for his behavior, the timetables appeared on the table before them, and with an excited squeal she abandoned that mission, in place of something that never failed to entice her attention, her studies.

After a few moment's of large brown eye's darting over the parchment, her eyebrows came together, and she gazed at her two best friends in confusion.

"Does your schedule include-"

"A Life Skills class? Yea, I was just about to ask about it" cut in Harry, holding both his, and Ron's schedule side by side, comparing them.

"It sounds like-" began Harry, though Hermione finished for him:

"A muggle class I know."

Ron who had up to this point been silently eating, which watching the display gazed over Harry's shoulder to his schedule, located the class on the parchment, then leaning back to yell down the table.

"Oi! Ginny! Does your timetable have a Life Skills class?"

The trio watched as Ron's younger sister checked her schedule and shook her head back at the group.

"Must be Seventh Years only" stated Hermione smartly.

"I don't recall Charlie or anyone mentioning a Life Skills class for their last year" murmured Ron in confusion.

"Then it must be a new class" Harry finished.

Glancing at her timetable once more Hermione looked at each boy in turn,

"First hour...in here?" she questioned them, having looked at her schedule, noted the time and place this new class was to take place. Together both boy's shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Soon all students, excluding Seventh Years, from all houses had exited the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall entered carrying a large book, followed by Professor Snape, cloak billowing out behind him as usual. They took a stand at the front of the room, using the podium that Headmaster Dumbledore used when he had an announcement.<p>

"If you would all be so kind to stand for a moment at the back of the room, we will transfigure the room." came Professor McGonagall's voice over the small chattering of student's. Quickly Hermione, Ron, and Harry found a place on the back wall with the rest of the Gryffindor's, listening to the excited chatter of classmates as they contemplated what this class was going to be about.

When everyone was standing along the back wall, Snape raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the four house table's vanished to be replaced with several two person desk's. Though when the students started forward to gather seats they were stopped once again by Professor McGonagall.

"No. When your name is called you will come forward to the table Professor Snape assigns to you to sit with your partner for this class. As you've guessed, partners have already been assigned. I don't want to hear any complaints about your assigned pairings." with that last statement she gave a swift glance to the Slytherin's.

"Hannah Abbott... Seamus Finnigan" both peers left their friend's where they were standing to go sit at one of the front row tables, smiling at one another, before striking up a friendly, quiet conversation while the other students were paired.

"Morag MacDougal..." a tall Slytherin moved out from a small pack of students to make his way to the table behind the first pair,

"Lisa Turpin" a short, round Ravenclaw moved forward, tentatively smiling at the glaring Slytherin.

"Ronald Weasley..." Ron moved forward slowly, silently praying not to be paired with a Slytherin... or Lavender Brown for that matter. After their break-up the year before he had found that she had still not forgiven him, giving him a pointed glare every time they passed.

"Susan Bones" the slight redhead moved forward, and Ron sighed in relief, smiled, and went to seat himself with his new partner.

"Neville Longbottom... Pansy Parkinson" Neville took a step forward, slowly moving toward his table, while everyone else watched as a short, slim Slytherin with midnight black hair moved forward, glaring viciously at Neville, her discontent clear on her pretty face.

"Harry Potter... Mandy Brocklehurst" Harry moved forward, waving to Hermione as he did, before greeting his partner at his table near the front of the second row.

Several more names were called and the once large group at the back of the room diminished by a third. Hermione stood off to the side of her Gryffindor classmates waiting for her name to be called, while her eye's darted from each male that hadn't been called yet. It had been obvious for sometime that the pairings were boy-girl.

"Hermione Granger..." taking a deep breath and holding it she moved to the table Snape was pointing at, listening intently for her partners name. Near the back of the first row Ron gave her a thumbs up sign. Taking a seat, she looked at her head of House, who was gazing at the parchment she had been using to call out names in confusion.

"Severus?"

Snape turned to look at his co-worker, and made his way toward her. Hermione looked on with impatience, and uncertainty. After a quiet conversation, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and sealed her top students fate.

"Draco Malfoy."

There was a sharp intake of breath from students of all houses. Everyone knew of the hatred these two students held for one another. Aside from being from enemy houses, these students had a history of malice, and dislike. The remaining Slytherin's were giving Draco sympathetic pats on the back as he made his was to the front of the room, and to the table Hermione was sitting at, looking displeased. Behind her Ron gave a roar of outrage, but at McGonagall's fierce look he voiced no more of his displeasure, instead sitting back away from Susan with a scowl. Glancing at Harry she noted him giving the Professor a glare behind her back, before giving Hermione a sympathetic nod.

Draco sneered at Hermione before seating himself, and murmured under his breath.

"Don't even attempt to talk to me you filthy mud-blood" then turned, back to her, to glare at his head of house, Snape.

'_As if I would want to'_ Hermione thought to herself, while crossing her arms.

She barely heard the rest of the pairings, as steam was nearly coming out of her ears at her infuriation at her pairing. It was only when the last pair was called, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and Parvati Patil from Gryffindor, that her attention was brought back on the present, and not the milling's of her mind.

"Alright, now that your in your pairings, your going to need textbook's" even as the Gryffindor Head said this, books began flying across the room, neatly settling themselves on the desks in front of their new owners. Hermione's hand quickly reached up and snapped her copy to examine. From the shuffling noises around the room she suspected that many of the others were doing the same.

"What To Expect When Your Expecting?" Hermione repeated the title slowly, before turning the book over, eyebrows quenched together for the second time that morning, as her eye's took in the following passage.

"Expectant mother's guide to a healthy pregnancy, with sections for the expectant father on how to cope with partners moods, cravings..." she trailed off, and looked around the room, noting how many other students looked confused between the books, the Professor's, and their partners. It didn't make any sense.

"So I'm sure many of you are questioning the material that's been placed in front of you. Well... if you think about it, the answer's staring you straight in the face. Girls, congratulations, for your Seventh Year project about real life, your pregnant."

There was an instant uproar of talking, and squeals. Glancing around Hermione noted several girls touching their mid-drifts as if there would be something there that hadn't been there when they'd entered the Great Hall. Hermione, who had more sense than to do that sat gaping like a fish, taking in this information.

"And as most of you have probably figured out, your sitting with the father of your children." At these words Draco Malfoy nearly came out of his seat, and for several moments his mouth opened and closed, before his hand shot in the air. Snape nodded toward him.

"Professor there has to be some kind of mistake... That.. that..." he struggled to find the right word, while jabbing his finger at Hermione.

"She can't be having my kid.. She's a mud-"

"Finish that statement Malfoy and I swear I'll hex you into next week." Snape, who had heard enough swept away from the pair and went back to the front.

"There's no mistakes." he stated in his normal oily voice. "Regardless of whether you like you paring's, or agree with what will be happening, it WILL happen..." then he sneered, "Unless.." several people leaned forward at this hoping for a way out.

"You wish to fail your entire Seventh Year, then by all means, go right ahead and refuse. I'll be happy to fail any of you.." his eyes darted to certain people, before allowing McGonagall to continue.

"Professor Snape is correct. This project will be a half of your grade this year. It's to help you realize the consequences of your actions.. And to help prepare you for the real world, as we will be releasing you into it in merely a few months.

"Now as our time doesn't exactly allow for a full pregnancy, each student will be inseminated tomorrow, by a simple combination of DNA from both partners, and administered with a patch that each young lady will wear for the full term of their pregnancy. Your pregnancy will last for a minimum of 2 months, and for some of you can go into two and a half months. It is done this way so that the infirmary isn't overloaded with teenagers in labor."

Hermione's hand shot into the air, and with a nod from McGonagall she began to speak:

"Were going to actually go into labor? Like we would if we were really pregnant?" this concept wouldn't wrap itself around in her mind. Nearly all of the female students leaned forward at this, making sure they were able to hear the response.

"Yes Miss Granger. You will be experiencing actual labor. Your water will break, you will have contractions. Though your labor will be shorter than it would be if you were delivering a real baby, the effects will be nearly identical.

Hermione nodded, not sure what to think anymore. Professor McGonagall continued:

"After you give birth you and your partner will share the responsibilities of raising that child together. The child will age each month. The first month your infant will age to 8 months, and then to 18 months the next month, and finally two years each month after that so that at the end of our project your child should have aged to 9 years old..."

At the end of this speech Hermione found that she was battling with a strange array of feelings. In some way's she was excited, yet then a voice in the back of her mind kept pointing out that she was going to have Malfoy's kid. Of all the people she could have been paired with she would have preferred anyone, as long as it wasn't _him. _

"I know this seems like most of this project is directed toward the ladies..." Snape began, flicking his eye's around the classroom,

"But, as the male of the family, and being the one who's not carrying a child inside of them, you will also have several responsibilities. Your are to watch over your significant other, make sure their eating properly, that their not becoming to stressed under the load of being pregnant, and keeping up with studies. You will learn more about your responsibilities as time goes by, and then especially when your child enters this world." stopping he flicked his wand and two more books zoomed to each table, so that each student now had a total of three books for the class.

"The first book is your personal journal. You are instructed to write in these a minimum of once a week, with no maximum amount that you can write. Ladies will record how they are feeling, anything they think is worthy enough to enter their journals about being pregnant. And you gentlemen will record your experiences in dealing with your partner as the time for you to become a father draws closer."

"The second is a work-study booklet. During the course of pregnancy there will be exercises in these booklets that you will complete to be turned in for a grade." having finished his spill Snape turned and seated himself in one of the chairs at the head table. Professor McGonagall picked up where he left off:

"Each booklet contains different exercises, determined by your gender. Ladies will work on page 5 for a small assignment tonight, and the rest of you will work on page 3. Ladies will determine the beginning signs of pregnancy, and males will complete an inventory on what they know about pregnancy, and child-rearing."

Beside her Hermione heard Malfoy mutter, but ignored it, as she continued listening.

"As already been stated tomorrow will be when your patches will be distributed. If anyone tries to take off their patches between tomorrow and their due date we will know, as each attempt to take the patch off will result in your child being born with a defect. Think of it like smoking while pregnant. Taking off these patches will be hazardous to your babies health." taking a deep breath the Professor glanced at her watch.

"You have 15 minutes before the end of class, I expect you to be working on your assignment's. Any talking and house points will be taken." and with that she turned and seated herself next to Snape, watching as students pulled out bottles of ink, and quills, and the scratching of quills against paper filled the room.

And just like that Hermione Granger began her Seventh Year of classes, finding out by the time Christmas holidays came around she would be the proud mother of a eight month old baby with her worst enemy being the one to impregnate her.

Could this year get any worse?

**END**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Lyli**


	3. Real World City

**A/N:** Okay guys, here's the next chapter, keep in mind I have most of this story already written... As Always, Review~!

-Lyli

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K. Rowling I would probably have included these idea's into the books in some ways. As it is, these idea's have no business anywhere except on here, In case you haven't figured it out, that Means I own nothing.

**Life Skills**

**Chapter Three**

**Real World City**

After that first day in Life Skills, Hermione's mind had been moving miles a minute. She was even distracted through all of her other classes that day, which never happened. You knew something was wrong when Hermione Granger wasn't paying attention. Professor Snape managed to take points from her at one point, causing Harry and Ron, who were seated on either side of her to groan.

When the bell rang for the end of classes that day Hermione made her way to the common room, where a small group of Seventh Years were already grouped together discussing what they had learned that morning.

"I don't think it's right. I'm going to lose my figure for a baby that's not even real.." Lavender Brown was complaining loudly, leaning against her current boyfriend Dean Thomas. Unfortunately the pair hadn't been put together for the project, which gave Lavender more reason to complain. Dean had been paired with Parvati's twin sister Padma, and Lavender with Terry Boot.

"I think it's exciting.. not the getting fat part, but the baby part." spoke up Eden Parker, a vivacious Seventh Year who had been paired up with Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw.

Having sat down in a large squishy armchair, with Harry and Ron on each of the chair's arm's, Hermione listened to this display, looking slightly displeased as she thought of _HER_ partner. Everyone else, save for perhaps Neville, who had bad luck anyway, was relatively happy with their partners, and even excited to be impregnated.

She was almost envious of these girls with their carefree attitudes, only fear was getting fat and the stretch mark's.. But Hermione looked at it with more of a professional approach. She didn't expect much to come from Malfoy, so for her, she had already decided she about to be a single mother, that alone depressed her. She had so many questions about this project, but none had she asked, because it was all things she was likely to find out in time. Wouldn't stop her from wondering though.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Giving us all children..." Hermione spoke up slowly, yet firmly. All eye's turned to her.

"Your just saying that because your paired up with Malfoy" spoke up Lavender with a toss of her hair.

"Maybe.. but think about it this way, when we have these children were going to feel bonded with them, and that's sure to increase as we raise them, so how do you think were going to feel when they just go away? Poof, 9 months of our lives bonded with this child, and all of a sudden their gone." Hermione rationalized to the group.

"I agree with Hermione" Harry spoke up slowly. "I've had enough of the people I care about just vanishing."

Having Harry agree with her made Hermione feel better, it at least proved that it wasn't just because of her partner that she scorned this project. Harry had a partner he could get along with, with no previous disposition, and he didn't agree with it either. Sighing she stood, not wanting to listen to the group any longer, and excused herself to the library before dinner that night.

-TSY-

"Listen up Granger" Hermione's head lifted at the cold voice being directed at her, to gaze into the steely gray eye's of Draco Malfoy. Sighing deeply she marked her page in her Transfiguration text, and crossed her arms.

"And what makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say Malfoy?" she asked glaring.

Ignoring her remark he continued anyway,

"I don't like you-"

"There's a surprise.. and here I thought we were the best of friends"

"And you don't like me-"

"How could you think that? Of course I like you, I mean, it's not as if you try and find a way to bring me down every other minute"

"But I will not let you be the cause of me failing this year." At these words Hermione huffed,

"As if I would do anything to fail" she muttered.

"Granger, I'm trying to talk to you, now I know your groupies put up with your babbling, but don't think for a minute that I'm going to as well. I know you for what you are..." he sneered, and Hermione stood.

"Insulting me isn't that way you get what you want Ferret.. In fact it just makes me want to leave" even as she said this she began repacking her bag. Dinner would be starting soon anyway.

A vise like grip came out of no where and clamped on her upper arm.

"Let. Go." she said punctuating each word with a deadly stare. Draco's upper lip turned up into his trademark sneer.

"What are you going to do Granger? Sick Potty and the Weasel on me?" he laughed coldly,

"No Granger, were going to talk for a minute. As I was saying, I will not allow you to fail me... And after much conversation and consideration I have to decided to be civil..." he dropped her arm and stared at her.

"You? Civil Malfoy? I doubt it" Hermione came back.

"Only in public Granger. The teachers have to think were getting along or else our grades might suffer..."

There it was, the motive, and the boundaries. They would be civil in public. Hermione's grades were the most important thing to her, so to her the plan seemed okay.

"Alright Malfoy.. civil..in public..." she said slowly holding out her hand to shake. Malfoy looked at it like it was contaminated.

"I'll take your word for it, wouldn't want to get all germy now would I?"

Hermione just rolled her eye's and watched as he walked away. Tossing her bag over her shoulder she followed at a slower pace, her stomach growling for nourishment. Only Malfoy would initiate civility and then insult her. Shaking her head to clear her thought's, she entered the Great Hall. Dinner was in full swing, and she made her way to the Gryffindor table, seating herself next to Neville, once again across from Harry and Ron. Starting a polite conversation, she ate slowly forgetting all about the events of the day.

-TSY-

The second class of Life Skills was being held Second hour, which means after Hermione's muggle studies class on the sixth floor, she had to rush to get to the Great Hall on time. Although when she arrived she'd found she'd needn't have been in such a hurry. The entire class was gathered in the entrance way outside of the room. Harry, spotting Hermione, waved her over to where he and Mandy was standing.

"What's going on?" she asked them trying to catch her breath. Harry shrugged.

"It was like this when we got here.." he started. At the same time the two double doors opened, and student's began piling in.

"Welcome to the Real World class" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the heads of students. "In just a few moment's you and your partner's will receive a packet telling you the order in which you are to visit each station, and some information on the stations. So if everyone would pair up we can begin" with those words students began separating into pairs of two. Malfoy, who had spotted Hermione first made his way toward her, lazily leaning against the wall next to her.

When everyone was separated thick packets of parchment were distributed. At the top of the page it had both of their names, then "_The Real World City" _In bold letter's across the front.

"Now that everyone has their packets, I wish you luck in your adventures today." and then McGonagall hurried away.

The Great Hall had been transformed completely. There was several stations lining the walls, each with a sign held over them to help students with directives. Eye's glancing around the room Hermione took in signs such as "_Real World Bank",_ and "_Real World Realities"_. Blinking in slight confusion she opened her packet to Page. 1.

"_Students will go to the Real World Job Placement station to choose Job careers. When student's enter the real world they will be expected to obtain jobs to support their family. Job options will be based on Grades, and O.W.L's."_

Hermione read this aloud for the benefit of Draco hearing, and then shrugged, and searched out the Real World Job Placement Booth. Together they made their way toward it, so far staying silent.

The center's attendant asked for a few pieces of information before they were able to choose their jobs, a salary list was placed next to each job listing. When they had chosen, that information was placed in a section of their packet, and signed by the attendant, who had a pleasant smile. For the next 20 minutes of class they visited the Bank, and housing, in which, according to their salary's, they were to "_buy"_ a flat for their little family. These "_flats"_ were actually transfigured room's on the 5th floor, each containing 3 bedrooms, one for each parent, and one for baby, a bathroom, and a sitting area.

After the housing center they were to go to the "_Real World Doctor"_. Hermione was sure this would be when the patch was distributed. As usual, she was right. Her and Draco were called back behind a curtain that had been set up, where Madame Pomfrey ushered her onto a examining table. Then she instructed both to pluck a piece of hair, this was going to be the DNA that went into the patch. Watching as she said some kind of charm to the pieces of hair, they melded together, and formed a perfectly white patch, about the size of a muggle nicotine patch.

The patch was positioned on Hermione's lower back, stuck with a sticking charm that would only allow Madame Pomfrey to remove it.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, this is the station where you will turn in the assigned homework from yesterday. Immediately Hermione began digging around in her back for her work booklet, and slowly Draco followed.

The medic collected the two papers, signed their packet and wished them luck.

Hermione lost track of how many other station's they were ushered to before they all vanished, meaning everyone had completed all of the stations, and the room was replaced with the two person desk's they'd used the day before. Each pair shuffled to their assigned table and took a seat. Professor Snape stood at the front.

"We hope you've enjoyed the Real World City. This simulation was supposed to help you realize that when you exit school thing's won't be easy. You'll have responsibilities. With your jobs, no, you won't be actually working. Your Job performance will come from your grades, attendance, and so on. We expect you to move into your new "flats" within the week..."

McGonagall stood, to take over,

"The room's will have certain charms placed on them so there's no.. questionable behavior able to take place" her meaning was clear. "Ladies, symptom's of you impending pregnancy will show themselves soon. For some, symptom's may be relatively simple, others may have a harder time. With the patch you've become two months along, and if you think of each week hereafter as a month it might help you understand better where you are in your pregnancy. Make sure to keep your journals up from this point on.. No homework" and with that the class was dismissed. Hermione immediately went to find Harry and Ron, who were still with their partners. Malfoy had left her side the moment he was able, to rejoin his friends.

When she arrived Susan and Mandy were discussing how they were feeling.

"Do you feel any different Hermione?" asked Mandy. Hermione thought about it for a moment, and placed a hand on her flat abdomen. Did she feel any different? Not really... well, maybe a little.

"I don't really know. I'm not sure if I really feel different, or if I'm trying to feel different..." she admitted. Susan nodded in understanding. They talked a few more moments about that before Harry and Ron changed the subject to the careers they had picked. Harry was going to be an Auror. Ron was going to play professional Quidditch, Susan and Mandy were both working in offices in the Ministry..

"What about you Mione? You being awfully quiet" Ron stated, slinging an arm around her shoulder's.

"A healer."

"A healer? I didn't know you wanted to be a healer." came Harry's response. Hermione shrugged.

After leaving class that morning Ginny, Ron's younger sister, cornered her demanding to know if the rumors were true.

"What rumors?" she asked clueless.

"That your going to have Malfoy's kid..." obviously she hadn't heard everything about the project.

"Yea, I am... but it's-"

"Hermione! I don't care what it's about.. How could you?" Ginny looked genuinely hurt.

"No Gin.. It's a project...For that new class.. All the seventh year girls are pregnant. Our partners were already determined..." she said quickly. Ginny seemed to mull this over for a moment, before a disbelieving look crossed her features, and immediately pulled Hermione into a conversation about the class, and why she hadn't told her about it, instead of making her hear it from someone else and worry.

Laughing Hermione wrapped an arm around the young Weasley's shoulder's and together they walked off talking.

-TSY-

The next morning Hermione awoke the same as usual, but unusually she found herself darting toward the bathroom, making it just in time to relive the dinner she had enjoyed the night before a second time.

This made it real. Officially Hermione Granger Was Pregnant.

-End-

**Hope you guys liked! Reviews help!**

**-Lylexia**


	4. Oh Yes, she did!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys.. I'm so glad you like it! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-**Lyli**

**Disclaimer: **And the nominee's for owner of Harry Potter are: J.K. Rowling, and Lylexcia... And the Honor goes to... J.K. Rowling

**Life Skills**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh Yes She Did**

Hermione Granger was usually out of the dorm-room way before any of the other girls even awoke, but today was different. Having awoken to being sick to her stomach, she'd dashed to the restroom. Ten minutes later she was rinsing her mouth, when a hurried knock came at the bathroom door. Opening it, Lavender Brown rushed past her barely making it to the toilet in time. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, having just went through the same, and went to hold back the other pregnant teens hair.

Hermione may not like Lavender all that much, but she could at least sympathize with the poor girl. After relieving the contents of her middle, Lavender sat back against the tile of the wall, and Hermione wet a wash cloth for her face, smiled gently, and left the bathroom to get dressed.

For the first time in a long time Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall when Hermione arrived. They scooted over and to make room from her, and after swallowing the food they had been chewing gave her a questioning gaze.

"Where you been Mione? We're never down here before you" said Harry, eating another bite of kippers.

"I was sick this morning." she said simply. At these words Ron began looking at her a little more closer.

"You do look pale" he said slowly. Harry nodded his agreement.

"I wonder if that means Susan was getting sick this morning?" he questioned.

"Lavender was sick this morning as well, but Parvati seemed fine.. So I think it just depends on the person." Hermione replied. Satisfied he nodded and continued eating.

"So when are you guys going to move into your new places?" Hermione questioned buttering a piece of toast, before taking a small bite.

"I was thinking I'd move my stuff tomorrow during my free period." Harry said, and Ron nodded his assent as well.

"I'm moving mine first hour... It's a free period... and I think I'll need it.. five pregnant girls sharing one bathroom will cause great hectic fast." Hermione reasoned, munching on her toast.

"You need any help?" Ron asked his eye's bright with the prospect of missing his first class. Hermione gave him a pointed look, and he looked down,

"Fine Mione, I'll go to class.. Geeze.. You and your looks.." Hermione smiled at this. After finishing her first piece of toast she stood,

"Well, I'm off to the new dorm... I'll see you two during Life Skills?"

"You've barely eaten!" Ron nearly shouted as if outraged. Hermione grimaced.

"I'm fine Ron.. I don't think I could stomach anything else this morning.. I'll get a big lunch okay?" not waiting for him to reply she hurried away from the table. When she reached the Entrance Hall she slowed her pace, leisurely making her way back to Gryffindor common room, then to the Seventh Year, Girls dorm.

Silently she repacked everything she had unpacked upon arriving back at school into her trunk, and shrunk it, so she could carry it in her pocket. After a sweep to make sure she'd left nothing, she pulled out the sheet the Reality Witch had given her the day before with instructions on how to get to her new place.

Hermione had been on the fifth floor plenty of times before on her way to different classes, but never before had she noticed that it had so many painting's on the wall. Each painting would be the entrance to a _flat_. The painting that guarded Hermione's room was of the founders. The parchment instructed her to find the sixth portrait on the left side, but after two attempts she sighed in frustration. Apparently these instructions were faulty.

Continuing on down the hallway she finally noted a portrait up ahead on the right with four people inhabiting it. Then it came to her. If she had been traveling from the opposite direction this would have been the sixth portrait on her left. Smiling at her foolishness she approached the painting. Immediately the four founders stopped their talking to stare down at the girl.

"Ermmm.." she looked down at her parchment searching for the password.

"Manticore?" she asked. Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow at her.

"Password granted" Hufflepuff stated, and then the portrait swung open, and Hermione quickly moved inside.

The portrait hole opened into a common room, with a couple squishy looking armchairs, and two couches. A large fireplace, and several bookshelves. To Hermione it was perfect. The room was decorated in neither Gryffindor or Slytherin colors, instead with neutral beige's and tans. The room was immaculately cleaned, except for several books and parchment sprawled on the coffee table. This in itself grabbed Hermione's attention, and she walked over toward it and picked up on of the slices of parchment.

'_The Polyjuice Potion' By: Draco Malfoy_

Hermione immediately recognized this to be an essay they were working on in Potions, which meant, that Malfoy had already moved himself into the dorm. Sighing with aggravation she put the parchment back down and turned to the three sets of stairs on the back wall. Next to each staircase a plaque was mantled on the wall. The one on the far left read "_Draco Malfoy"_ in neat, curly, script. The one in the middle simple read, "_Baby Malfoy"_and the last read her name. Smiling she made her way up the stairs, and into her new room.

It was a nice size room, with a large four poster, desk, and chest. Her bed was draped in the mandatory Gryffindor colors, and her curtains were made of gold silk. There was two doors connected to one wall, and curiously Hermione moved forward to see where they lead.

The first door opened to a bathroom. It held a his and her sink, a toilet, and a large, swimming pool size tub, with several faucets, like that in the Prefects bathroom. Another door was situated on the opposite wall, in which Hermione assumed lead to Draco's room.

Backing out of the bathroom after her exploration, she opened the second door. This was obviously the babies room.. It was of a large size, with plain white walls, and a dark, cherry floor. This room held no furniture, which Hermione understood. When they had been at the Reality station the day before it had been explained to the pair that they would have to "_buy" _what they wanted to go in their babies room, based on their income. But that would come later..

A moment later she moved back into her room, re-sized her trunk, and began unpacking her belonging's, right before another bout of nausea overwhelmed her, sending her flying into the restroom.

And that's where Draco found her. He had stopped by the room to get a book he'd forgotten for his Transfiguration class when he heard the sound's of what sounded like someone getting sick. Assuming it had to be Granger he moved to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

Leaning against the door-jam his steely gray eye's took in her appearance. Her bushy brown hair was tossed over her shoulder, with a few curly strands plastered to her forehead with sweat. Unable to justify just leaving her there he moved into the bathroom, wet a cloth and handed it to her. She smiled weakly in thanks and he sneered.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you Granger. I'm doing it cause that's my kid your carrying.. Got to protect what's mine" and he swept out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione glaring behind him.

After Hermione had scrubbed her face clean, and tied her hair back in a ponytail, she discarded the washcloth in a hamper, and returned to her room.

'_Stupid Malfoy.. One minute you think he's actually got a nice bone in his body, and the next he opens his mouth and proves you wrong...'_ her mind trailed with thought's such of these for the next few moments, as she placed a framed photo of herself with Harry and Ron on her bedside table. Then, feeling suddenly tired, she lay on her bed. She was only going to rest her eye's.

- - - - - -TSY- - - - - -

"Granger? Granger! Get up!" Hermione was aware of someone shouting her name, and then someone shaking her. Groaning she opened one eye, then the other, to see Malfoy standing over her. Sitting up she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" she murmured, still half asleep.

"Your causing us to get a zero on today's assignment, that's what's happening.. Now get your lazy arse up so we can get to class." he finished with a glare.

Hermione's eye's grew wide and Draco watched her dart around the room gathering her school supplies, while mumbling under her breath. Then she was running from the room, leaving Draco to stand, staring after her.

"Stupid mud-blood" he muttered, and quickly followed.

When they'd both arrived, and taken their seats, Hermione getting a reprimand from McGonagall for her tardiness, they were briefed on their task for the day.

"Today we will be doing a practical lesson.. You will be gathering information about your partners. The guide on page 4 of your Student booklets will help you. This information will be charted on page 6, and will help you learn some thing's about your babies.. It may give you idea's about hair color..." as McGonagall continued talking Hermione opened up her booklet to begin reading.

The text mostly directed the student's to ask question's about their partner's backgrounds, thus, when charted would make it easier to determine if there would be complications. When McGonagall finished speaking, Hermione turned to Draco, quill in hand, to ask him question's. Draco on the other hand had a different idea, and wrenched the book from her hands, shoving his own into it, and began filling out the page.

"I don't think this is what was meant Malfoy" Hermione stated. Draco didn't even look up as he replied:

"I don't care how it was meant, this is how it's being done."

Now wanting to argue any further, as she was already tired, hungry, and upset with herself for sleeping through the beginning of class, she chose not to push the matter, instead began answering the question's.

Around them people chattered back and forth with their partners, finding out new thing's about each other, though in some cases, such as Neville's, it probably would have been better to adopt Malfoy's idea.

"I TOLD YOU I DON"T KNOW!" shouted Pansy, throwing up her hands and glaring at poor Neville.

"I can't believe I'm partnered with you.. I just... Err!" and she pounded a fist down on the desk just as Snape made it to their table.

Eye's searching she found Harry, who was joking good-naturedly with Mandy. Hermione felt a flash of envy, wishing she could be Mandy. Not that she had any kind of feeling's for Harry other than brotherly love, but because she at least felt she wouldn't be doing it all alone.

When she was finished the question's on the parchment, she sat it down on the table, silently waiting for Malfoy to complete his. When his landed on the table next to hers she gave him a tentative smile.

"You look like you swallowed a blood replenishing potion Granger" he remarked, causing Hermione to scowl.

"Thanks a lot" she muttered, and brushed a curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"What happened to being civil in public?" she asked next. Draco quirked an eyebrow in mock confusion.

"You mean that wasn't being polite? He asked innocently. Hermione just rolled her eye's, and pulled her text book from her bag, before opening it to a marked page, and starting to read.

Though after a while she found that this task was going to prove impossible, as every few moments Draco would call her name. At first she tried ignoring him, hoping her would quit, but when it became apparent that he had no intention to, she snapped.

" What! What do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to read? I mean Honestly, what could you possibly want from me? I'm just a stupid little mudblood right?" she said tightly in a low whisper, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to them.

Draco looked at her in shock at first, but then fit his face into his trademark smirk.

"Your right Granger.. What would I possibly want with someone so dirt-" but Draco never got to finish his sentence, because for the second time in his life, he was stunned speechless, when bushy haired, know-it-all, Hermione Granger reared back a hand and smacked him. Needless to say all attention were now focused solely on them.

Huffing, Hermione stood, stuffed her book back into her bag, and with every one watching, stormed out of her Life Skills class.

-END-

**Well there it is! Chapter 4, hope everyone enjoyed, and as always, Review!**

**-Lyli**


	5. Ground Rules

**Disclaimer:** I will be the author of Harry Potter when J.K. Loses her mind and gives the rights over to someone she's never met in the States. Until then I will live off of the reviews and feedback that I'm given here.

**Chapter 5**

**Ground Rules**

His cheek stung with the force of the hit that had just been dealt, and Draco Malfoy found himself, along with the rest of the Great Hall, staring after the mother of his child. He couldn't believe she'd slapped him, again. Draco had vowed after that incident in third year that Granger would never get one up on him like that again, today his vow had been broken.

Needless to say he was in shock, but in the back of his mind he had to give her props. She had guts. Really it was too bad that she was a mudblood, with her guts, and intelligence she could do a lot for his side, but as it was, she was a mudblood, a mudblood in which he now had a score to settle with.

Soon Snape barked at the class to get back to work, and Draco, having finished his work, sat lazing in his chair, a death glare a-place his features, looking as if he would go off on the next person who spoke to him. Thankfully he didn't give into that urge, seeing how the next person to speak to him was his head of house.

"My office after class" whispered the older professor passing him. Draco groaned. Granger had smacked him, and _he _was the one being sent to the teacher's office. If the circumstances had been different he might have laughed at the irony.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class Draco stood huffily, pushed past the other student's trying to fight the crowd out of the room, and made his way to the dungeon's. All the way to Snape's office he cursed the know-it-all that had got him sent here. Raising his right hand, he fisted it, and knocked.

"Come in Draco" came Snape's oily voice from the other side. Pushing open the door, Draco entered, blinking a couple of times while his eye's adjusted to the dim lighting. Snape was sitting at his desk, arms folded in front of him.

"Take a seat" Snape commanded, nodding toward the only chair, directly in front of the desk. Dropping his bag beside it, he fell into the seat, crossed his arm's and waited.

Snape took a moment before speaking.

"I'm very disappointed Draco.. I can't believe you allowed Granger to have so much power over you to be able to actually hit you." Draco couldn't believe it either.

"Malfoy's must always be on their guard."

"Yes sir" said Draco sighing.

"If I might ask, what did you do to cause Miss Granger to go into such an uproar?" his questioned was punctuated by a raised eyebrow.

Draco quickly explained everything to his mentor, who smirked in response.

"When will you learn Draco, that Granger refuses to be placed below you, and will fight back?" his head of house asked, shaking his head.

"But she's a stupid mudblood... regardless of whether or not she chooses to believe she's below me, I know she is" Draco stated simply.

"That mudblood also carries your child right now, and becoming to stressed might be hazardous to the health of you unborn child Mr. Malfoy" Snape remarked. Draco shrugged.

"Why should I care about a stupid baby that's going to vanish at the end of the year anyway sir?" he retorted.

"Why indeed?" Snape asked, then continuing, he stated, "Regardless of whether or not you care for this kid, you do tend to feel partial to your good grades. If anything were to happen to Granger and the baby, due to stress levels that you cause Draco, I do fear that your grade would suffer."

"Are you suggesting I try and be... _Nice to Granger?"_ he asked incredulously. Snape smirked.

"What I suggest Mr. Malfoy, is that you think about your grade before engaging in fights with Miss Granger. And it might not hurt if you and her could set some ground rules, as you will be sharing a dorm for the rest of the year." Snape started, while writing something on a piece of parchment.

Draco glared at the Professor, but said not a word. Finishing what he had been writing, he slipped the paper over to Draco.

"That is all Draco, that should get you back into class, and do try to be _nicer_" he nearly spat the word, "to Miss Granger."

Draco nodded, and stood, gathering his bag. But before he had a chance to leave Snape called to him,

"Oh and Draco?" Draco looked back at him.

"Apologize to Miss Granger why your at it."

Scowling he left, then crumbled up the note the Professor had given him, deciding to skive off the rest of Divination. It was a stupid subject anyway.

After giving the password to the portrait of the founder's, Draco entered his common room, dropped his bag by the door, and gazed at the scene before him with disbelief. It seemed he wasn't the only one to skive off from from classes that evening, for there sat Granger on the floor, with food spread out in front of her on the coffee table. For a moment Draco feared he had missed lunch while in the dungeons, but a quick glance at his watch told him he still had twenty minutes before it even began.

Hermione, who had looked up at him when he entered glared at him coldly, before biting into her Sheppard's pie forcefully.

Lazily, ignoring her glare, Draco moved into the room, and seated himself on the opposite couch, reached in, snagged a biscuit from the small pile and took a generous bite.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, angrily, stabbing her fork into her pie.

"Relax Granger, I just wanted to.." he nearly choked on the words that came next, "Apologize for what happened in the Great Hall earlier."

Hermione wasn't buying this,

"What are you playing at Malfoy? Are you trying to get an apology out of me? Well it won't work, because I'm not sorry."

Honestly Draco wasn't sorry either for what happened, but remembering Snape's words about stress, and his grades he gritted his teeth to force himself not to lash out at her.

"I'm not playing at anything Granger" he started a bit more forcefully than he's anticipated, "I was just thinking that you shouldn't be getting so stressed, and that I shouldn't torment you so.. After all-" but she cut him off.

"After all, you have to protect what's yours right?" repeating his earlier words she shoved a bite of food into her mouth.

"Well.. that, and I was wro..." he took a breath, calling himself every kind of liar even as he said it, "Wrong.."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. It had obviously taken a lot out of him to admit that, and unwillingly she felt her face soften.

"Whatever" she finally managed, not sure what else to say. She was saved from having to say anything by Draco continuing.

"I think we should set up some ground ruled" he started, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"What kind of ground rules?" she asked slowly.

He shrugged, "Well, I guess for starters were going to have to be civil, which means no name calling, err.. insults" he started, feeling that by the time this was over, everything that he once found enjoyable aside from Quidditch would be taken away from him.

Hermione nodded, and for the next half hour they continued to set up some rules of how they were going to survive this year. At the end Hermione once again put out her hand to shake, but unlike the last time she had done this, this time Draco, after some thought, reached out and grasped her hand in his.

Hermione felt like she had just made a deal with the devil. It was going to be a long year...

-END-


End file.
